The embodiments described herein relate generally to artist's tools, and more particularly, to a pochade box with a sliding parallel palette.
Artist's use pochade boxes out in the field to have a tool for holding their canvas and tools, such as paints and paint brushes. Conventional pochade boxes include a palette that can be extended perpendicularly to the painting surface, usually resting atop the bottom compartment of the box. Having a parallel palette can be extremely beneficial for an artist, because it allows the artist to view the colors adjacent to the canvas and work of art.
Therefore, what is needed is a pochade box with a parallel palette slidably attached thereto.